The Vongola Jukebox
by ApersonkindofPerson
Summary: WRITTEN FOR ALMOST HOME'S CREATIVE FREEDOM SONG SHUFFLE CHALLENGE! KHR oneshots based on whatever comes on my iPod. Ratings may vary. Chapter 1- Jack Sparrow by The Lonely Island  posted for Halloween!


**Back with a new story :) I wrote this for Almost Home's KHR **Creative Freedom Song Shuffle Challenge**! **

**So when I put my iPod on shuffle, this song came on. :/ Argh, it was so hard coming up with a story for this! **

**Warnings: May contain language (it is The Lonely Island after all...)**

**Well enjoy anyway and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any movies referenced in this chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Jack Sparrow<strong>

**Artist: The Lonely Island**

_This is the tale of Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate so brave, on the seven seas! On a mystical quest to the isle of Tortuga, raven locks sway on the ocean's breeze!_

* * *

><p>The day before Halloween. For most, a time of anticipation and excitement. Children look forward to this particular day for one reason and one reason only. Candy, and lots of it.<p>

This happened to be the case with one particular cow brat inhabiting the Sawada household.

"Candy! Candy! Lambo-san's gonna get all of it!" the obnoxious child sang.

"Lambo no! You share!" I-pin scolded in barely understandable Japanese. Couldn't anyone teach this kid how to communicate properly?

Lambo turned and stuck out his tongue defiantly. "Whatever, tail head! My costume is the greatest, so I get all the candy!"

Nana Sawada laughed at the children's antics as she cooked dinner. "What might your costume be, Lambo?"

The Bovino grinned widely and pointed at his usual attire. "Lambo-san's gonna be the best cow ever!"

Real original, Lambo. Real original.

Nana sweatdropped and glanced into the living room where her son and his best friends were. The three were currently seated at the couch, completely engrossed in the movie playing.

She shook her head and sighed. It was those pirate movies again. They showed reruns of those all the time! She couldn't even fathom what was so interesting about them anyway. It was just the same story over and over: lots of violence, then that dreadlocked pirate always got drunk and saved the day.

"Tsuna! Have you decided on your Halloween costume yet?" she called out. "And quit watching those pirate films! There's no point to them!"

Tsuna burst into the kitchen, looking quite affronted. "They are not pointless, mom! The series is all about the spirit of freedom, the trials of love, friendship, and betrayal!" the brunette exclaimed adamantly. "Plus rum. Lots of rum," he added as an afterthought.

Oh boy. If that wasn't a sign of too much TV, then Nana wasn't sure what was. She turned back to check on the soup before answering.

"I need you and your friends to take the kids out for trick-or-treating tomorrow. I'll need to stay here and hand out candy."

Tsuna groaned in frustration. "How many times have I told you? I'm too old for trick-or-treating!"

"Come on Tsuna! It'll be fun!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

"Jyuudaime! We must prepare our costumes!" Gokudera yelled as he elbowed the baseball enthusiast out of the way.

Tsuna fought the urge to smack his head on the table. If those two were in, he'd probably get dragged into this mess too!

The teen shrieked in surprise when a small foot collided with his face. Reborn neatly landed on the counter as Tsuna fell to the floor.

"No-good Tsuna, don't be disrespectful to your mother! Now go get yourself a costume!"

Tsuna rubbed his sore nose and whimpered at the pain. "Fine already!"

He stood and faced his storm and rain guardians. "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow at the park okay?"

Yamamoto laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll have to find a costume tonight! It'll probably take a while, so see you guys later!" And with that, the swordsman bid everyone farewell and left.

Gokudera glared daggers at Yamamoto's retreating figure and scowled. "As your right-hand man Jyuudaime, it is my duty to get a better costume than that baseball idiot!" The overeager bomber waved at his beloved boss before running out of the house.

"My my Tsu-kun! Your friends are so energetic!" Nana laughed as she turned back to dinner. "Run along and find an outfit now!"

Tsuna grumbled something along the lines of stupid holiday before trudging up the stairs. When he was at his room, the brunette glanced around for any suitable attire for tomorrow.

Nothing. Absolutely squat. Well, except for that tuna costume that Reborn had once given him as a joke. He quickly ruled out that option. There was no way in hell he was wearing that!

Tsuna turned the small TV atop his desk on and collapsed onto his bed. Maybe some TV would give him ideas.

Gunshots from the television echoed throughout his room as he happened to flip to a certain channel. Tsuna shrugged and set the remote down. This movie didn't look too bad.

Thirty minutes later, Tsuna was clutching a pillow tightly and leaning toward the screen, anxious to see what happened next.

_"You wanna fuck with me? Okay. You wanna play rough? Okay. Say hello to my little friend!"_

The brunette gaped in awe as the protagonist pulled out a gun and proceeded to shoot. That was so cool! He bolted upright as an idea popped into his head. He knew just what to go as tomorrow!

The newly inspired Tsuna rushed to his closet and dug out a barely worn suit. The sky attribute exited his room and scanned the hallway suspiciously. So far, so good. He tiptoed quietly to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets for makeup. When he had found and hidden everything he needed, Tsuna went back downstairs to find Bianchi. Her help would be needed too.

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of Tony Montana, cubano flame with the Miami nuts!<em>

_..._

_.._

_._

**_The next day_**

* * *

><p>"Haha! Nice costume, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said with his signature grin plastered on his face.<p>

Gokudera scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Naturally. As the right-hand, I must have a better costume than you," he replied haughtily. He glanced at Yamamoto's getup. "And what the hell are you supposed to be?"

The rain flame user smiled and proudly held up a box of chocolates. "I'm Forrest Gump! Cant'cha tell?" he said in a horrendous southern accent. Gokudera covered his ears in an attempt to tune out his companion's crappy fake drawl. Somewhere in the southern part of North America, Paula Deen was having cardiac arrest. That's how bad it was.

"Quit talking, dumbass! That's the shittiest accent I've ever heard!"

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "Really? That's too bad. I spent all night trying to get it right. Oh well, guess you can't have everything!"

Typical baseball nut. In his world, everything was just sunshine and rainbows.

Gokudera's brooding was abruptly halted when Yamamoto started chuckling again for no apparent reason. The fuck? Seriously, had anyone dropped this guy on the head as a baby?

Said adolescent pointed at the silverette's pirate hat. "I bet you're that Jack Sparrow guy because of that movie we saw with Tsuna yesterday!"

Gokudera sputtered indignantly. Was he suggesting that he wasn't original? "Of course not! I'm a pirate because they're way better than some moron from Alabama!"

The smile departed from Yamamoto's face and was replaced by that creepy serious look of his. "Did you have something against Forrest, Hayato?"

Gokudera cringed a bit at the usage of his first name. No one called him that except for Bianchi! He really hated whenever Yamamoto would get serious. It freaked him out!

"Che. Think what you want, baseball idiot," he turned away and ignored the utterly grave expression on his so-called rival's face.

After a while, Gokudera was relieved when the raven-haired male laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Haha! Sorry, I lost my cool there for a while, Gokudera! You were just joking anyway!"

The temperamental storm raised an eyebrow and chose not to reply. Yamamoto's obliviousness never ceased to amaze him. Was he actually that stupid or merely pretending?

Thankfully, Tsuna, Lambo, and I-pin arrived before the rest of Gokudera's patience disappeared. True to his word, the stupid cow had dressed up as well... a cow. Appropriately enough, I-pin had chosen to go as a panda. But that wasn't what caused both Yamamoto and Gokudera to gasp simultaneously in shock.

It was Tsuna! Or rather, Scarface. Or Tsuna dressed as Scarface? Gokudera shrugged these thoughts off as he ran to his boss in panic.

"JYUUDAIME! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR GLORIOUS FACE! WERE YOU HURT! WHO DID IT? I'LL KILL THEM!"

Tsuna squeaked when his ever faithful subordinate (read: stalker) came barreling towards him at an ungodly speed. He pushed Gokudera back to a more comfortable distance as he explained his costume.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun! The scar is makeup! Your older sister helped me with it!"

"What! How do you know she didn't poison you?" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and shook him. "WHAT IF YOU DIE? WHAT WILL I LIVE FOR THEN?" he bawled dramatically.

"Maa, maa Gokudera," Yamamoto said reassuringly. As usual, the sushi maker's son was the only one amongst his friends that possessed a hint of sanity. Tsuna silently thanked whatever god was up there for his clueless friend.

"Well I must say, Tsuna, it's quite refreshing to see you step up as a boss," a voice remarked. Tsuna fought his way out of Gokudera's grip and whirled around to come face to face with his sadistic home tutor.

"HIIIEEE! Reborn, what are you wearing?"

Upon seeing the arcobaleno's bizarre getup, the now mentally scarred Tsuna cowered behind Gokudera and tried to erase the image of Reborn as a woman. He wasn't the only one who reacted violently. Gokudera flinched and shifted uncomfortably. Yamamoto made a disturbed sound and stepped back a little.

The hitman cast them a disapproving look before answering. "Stupid Tsuna. You've never seen the movie Erin Brokovich?"

A blank look was all he received in response.

Reborn sighed and began walking away. "Everyone's a critic," they heard him mutter as he disappeared. "By the way Tsuna, Mama wants you and the kids home in two hours," Reborn called out.

When the eccentric baby/former adult had left, Tsuna shook his head and shivered. Reborn was one of a kind, for sure.

"Well, shall we get started?" Their leader asked amid the children's impatient whining.

* * *

><p>"So why did you decide to be Scarface, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked excitedly as they walked back to the Sawada house. It had been a <em>long<em> two hours, full of screaming, crying, violence, and more crying.

"I'm glad you asked, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna beamed as he brandished a machine gun. "Look at this! Bianchi let me borrow this fake gun so that my costume would be complete! Isn't it awesome!"

In a temporary lapse of common sense that he would later regret, Tsuna decided to act out his favorite scene from the movie. "Say hello to my little friend!" the teenager said with a decent accent. He imitated the shooting scene as his best friends laughed and clapped at his antics.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, his finger slipped.

Naturally the moment he accidentally pulled the trigger, the not fake machine gun fired round after round of bullets. Horrified at what he'd unwittingly done, Tsuna panicked and let go of the gun. It fell to the ground with a clatter, a heavy silence following it.

To make matters worse, a cop just happened to be patrolling that particular street for any suspicious activity at that time. When the gunshots rang out, the startled police officer scrambled for the walkie talkie and turned on the flashing lights atop the vehicle.

"We have a disturbance on 5th Avenue! Call backup! I repeat, call backup! I'm going to go check it out."

Upon arriving at the scene, the cop discovered three teenagers, two children, and a certain machine gun laying on the ground. One male was in hysterics, the other was laughing heartily, and the guy with the pirate hat had a bundle of explosives in his hands. Yup, definitely nutjobs.

"ALL OF YOU FREEZE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

That stopped them. The group looked up at the officer and tried to come up with excuses for the situation.

"We were just... throwing a party!"

"Haha! It's alright, mister! We're just having fun here!"

"Oi, you! Arrest Jyuudaime and I'll blow you to bits!"

Needless to say, all three were thrown in jail for the night. As for Lambo and I-pin, however, Biachi and Reborn _conveniently_ showed up at the last minute and claimed custody of the sleeping youngsters.

Inside the jail cell with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "I should've gone with the tuna costume."

"Cheer up Jyuudaime! At least you called your mom! Don't you worry, she'll be here in no time!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Tsuna's house<strong>

**...**

**..**

**.**

"My goodness! Tsu-kun was right after all! These movies are quite good!" a certain mother said as she leaned closer to the television screen, impatient to see the conclusion of the battle.

_"You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

Nana stood and cheered as she watched the fictional swashbuckler make his escape. Amongst all the noise, she failed to hear the phone's insistent ringing. She yawned and stretched as she went to go to bed, absolutely confident that Tsuna would return home later.

Poor Tsuna. A memorable day, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you have no idea what you just read, go listen to the song right now! It's soooo funny! XD<strong>

**I tried to get this done in time for Halloween, just so ya know. I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Halloween! **

**Criticism, praise, don't care. Long as it's a review. :D If you have the time, I'd appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-ApkP**


End file.
